


The Sleepover

by vahisa1975



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chris have a sleepover that turns very sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

The Sleepover

 

Chris opened the front door to his house, smiling widely as his best friend grinned at him. Tom was coming to spend the night and they were both excited about it. His wife and daughter had gone to visit her mother and the other man’s water heater had exploded, so Chris had invited him over. 

“Come on, get in here,” he laughed, pulling the tall man inside and shutting the door.

Long arms wound around him in a hug and he felt the familiar heat in his stomach from his friend’s embrace. Ignoring it as always, he hugged him back then let go, looking to see if he’d brought anything with him. There was no bag, but he noticed a small knapsack on his back.

The thinner man walked past him into the living room, taking the pack off his shoulders and depositing it next to the couch. Then he sat down, crossing an ankle over his knee. Chris loved to watch the other man move, he was so fluid and graceful.

“So what are the plans for tonight?” Tom asked playfully.

“Tonight,” the blonde announced, “we are going to pig out, watch scary movies, and do everything I’m not allowed to when Elsa is here.”

The Englishman sat up and put his elbows on his knees, laughing with his head down. 

“Are you sure you want to be so bad?” he asked looking up with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh back.

“Of course. This will probably be the only chance we get.”

“Alright, I’m on board,” Tom said, slapping his leg and standing.

“Let’s start in the kitchen!”

The bigger man nodded with a smile and they went in to look for snacks. Tom found a bag of cookies and Chris spotted ice cream in the freezer. They made huge sundaes and took all the other sweets into the living room, spreading them across the coffee table. 

Settling back comfortably, the blonde took the remote and searched until he found a scary movie. Normally neither of them watched this kind of thing, but that was the point. It was almost a contest to see who would jump first so the other one could point it out and laugh at them. Hours later, bellies stuffed beyond belief, they decided they’d had enough of the violence and gore.

“Ah, Chris, I hate you for letting me eat so much,” Tom half joked.

The Australian laughed, his stomach hurting from the motion.

“I’m hating myself right now.”

The thinner man practically giggled and he found it absolutely adorable.

“I bet if we get up and move around, we’ll feel better.”

He thought about it and his friend was probably right.

“I know, we’ll play Truth or Dare!”

Tom looked a little surprised and maybe even a little hesitant. That made Chris wonder. Why would the other man not want to play a game like that with him?

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

He could see something in the Englishman’s face, but wasn’t sure what it was.

“What if there are things we just shouldn’t know about each other.”

Now that intrigued him. What could his long-time friend be keeping secret?

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. I promise you can’t tell me anything to make me not like you.”

The hazel eyes studied him, sending heat shooting through him. God, but the other man was amazingly attractive. He couldn’t count all the hours he’d spent staring at that perfect face.

“Well, alright.”

A big smile came over him. It was going to be fun for him to try and figure out what this secret might be.

“Good! I get to go first. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Tom answered immediately.

The Australian was a little disappointed but didn’t let it show.

“Ok, I dare you to do one of your Alan Rickman impersonations.”

His friend laughed and sat up straighter, concentrating a little.

“I will dominate the world and enslave the human race,” he said in the famous actor’s voice.

Chris cracked up, dying from laughter. He loved how much they sounded alike when his friend did that. Tom laughed softly too.

“My turn now. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

The other actor thought for a second.

“I dare you to leave these dirty dishes on the table until Elsa comes home.”

Chris’s eyes got big as he thought about it. She was going to think he was crazy for doing that. But it really wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Sure,” he said starting to feel a little competitive.

“Truth or Dare Tom.”

“Dare.”

He had a feeling he wasn’t going to pick truth but that was alright.

“Since you want to get moving I dare you to dance.”

The other man grinned shyly, but stood up.

“Are you sure you’re ready for the awesomeness of my dance moves?” he joked.

The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’ve seen it, I think I can handle it.”

Tom began to dance around and he couldn’t control the body shaking laughs coming out of him.

“Whatever are you doing?”

“Well,” the other man said, a little breathlessly, “this is the cowboy,” he did a move bouncing and waving his arm, “this is gangham style,” he did the horse riding, “the snake hips,” he swiveled his hips, “and this is the robot,” he did the robot dance.

Tom fell onto the couch giggling and Chris had to hold his sides, they were hurting so much. But he couldn’t get the image of the snake hips out of his mind. It had been incredibly sexy.

“My turn now. Truth or Dare?”

Chris decided to change things up a little.

“Truth.”

His friend raised an eyebrow looking at him and smiling.

“Aren’t you feeling brave? Hmmm, I know, who do you find more attractive, Scarlet Johansson or Natalie Portman?”

The blonde’s face turned red.

“Ugh, that’s so wrong, you know I can’t answer that.”

Tom got a smug look on his face.

“Oh, so you don’t want to play your own game?”

His friend was right, this was his idea and he was hoping to get a secret from him. He couldn’t do that if he wasn’t even willing to go through with it himself.

“Alright, I’ll answer. Scarlet,” he said a knot of determination settling into him.

“Even though you’re too afraid to pick truth,” he taunted the other man.

Tom looked at him apprehensively. He saw his jaw clench as he fought with himself before looking back.

“Fine, truth.”

“What is it you’re trying not to tell me?”

The Englishman’s eyes got big and his mouth fell open.

“It…it…doesn’t work like that,” he stuttered.

The blonde shrugged.

“Why not?”

“You have to ask me something specific.”

“That was specific.”

They stared at each for a moment before his friend looked away, a slight blush to his cheeks.

“Fine, but this is your fault.”

Anticipation tingled through him as he waited for the other man to start.

“I didn’t want you to ask anything that had to do with the way I feel about you.”

Confused, he sat silently trying to figure out why that would be a problem. It suddenly occurred to him that the other actor might have more than just friendship on his mind. He couldn’t really say that was a bad thing, but wasn’t ready to let him know.

“That’s it?”

Tom looked at him, astounded.

“Well, yes, that doesn’t bother you?”

“Why should it? I already know how you feel about me.”

His friend rolled his eyes and put a hand to his forehead.

“You can be so thick sometimes.”

Chris just grinned, trying to break the tension. He had a feeling he knew what his friend was hinting at and was trying to decide what to do about it. He loved Tom dearly, but was it possible the man next to him felt more for him? Then he also had his family to consider.

“I want a dare for my next turn.”

The other man looked at him, trying to decide if he’d really dropped the subject already. He didn’t seem entirely convinced and eyed him. Chris could see the challenge written in his face.

“Sure. I dare you to give me a back massage.”

Chris’s stomach jumped a little. It was time for him to make a decision. He could play this off and keep their relationship the same or push it to the next level. An emotional tug of war played at his heart as he debated how he felt about his friend and his wife. 

His love for Tom had always been there, even before meeting Elsa. He knew he’d jumped into the first relationship he could find to keep the media from attacking their friendship and for the sake of their careers. Who would watch a movie about brothers when the actors were lovers in real life? Of course, he hadn’t been sure about the other man’s feelings either. He had purposely kept his distance as well. Following his heart, he made a decision.

“I can do that. But I don’t think this is the right place……” he pretended to look around the room, a nervous knot in his stomach caused by the knowledge he was about to change his life completely.

“We’ll need to go in the bedroom, so you can lay down.”

Tom gave him a calculating look, trying to see if he was toying with him. He didn’t seem to be able to decide but agreed. They went in and the thinner man took off his shirt, laying on his stomach. Chris went to the bathroom and found some body lotion and brought it back out. He climbed on the bed then moved over the other man, placing his knees on either side of the pale body under him. His eyes drank in the flawless skin as he squirted the lotion onto his hands.

He started with the Englishman’s shoulders and started to squeeze and rub them. The muscles were tight as his friend stiffened at his touch. A smile played at his lips because of it. That wouldn’t happen unless he was nervous.

“You have to relax or this won’t work,” he chided playfully.

He felt the other man make himself loosen and his hands glided over the smooth skin, enjoying the feel of him. If there was something Chris knew a lot about, it was muscles and taking care of them. His work depended on it. He continued to massage his friend for a while longer, then slapped him on the arm.

“There, now I get to ask you.”

He backed off the Englishman and sat with his back against the headboard, his legs out straight. He watched the other man turn around and sit up, his face flushed. It made a thread of longing go into his groin. He could tell Tom wasn’t in the mood to play this game anymore, but he had one more thing for him to do.

“Dare, I guess,” he mumbled.

“I dare you to give me a lap dance. But you have to do the snake hips, that was amazingly sexy.”

The blonde could see Tom’s eyes light up. They weren’t playing truth or dare anymore. Chris was letting him know he wanted him and he could see how happy that made his friend. But the other man didn’t move right away, he was still trying to process what was happening.

“I’m waiting,” he said, pretending to be impatient.

A shy smile came over the other actor and he straddled the bigger man, putting his hands up and wiggling his hips like before. The Australian felt a full erection hit him and wondered if he would notice. He put his big hands on the slender waist in front of him and Tom stopped, looking down at him. Chris gazed into the hazel eyes staring into his and leaned up at the same time the other man moved toward him. Their lips met in the middle in a hard kiss full of years of repressed longing.

Chris pushed his tongue past Tom’s lips, feeling his mouth open under him, accepting the intrusion. They tasted and explored each other fervently, not able to stop until a couple minutes went by. His friend looked at him concerned when it ended.

“What are we doing?” the Englishman asked breathlessly.

“It’s alright, Tom,” he said, brushing his fingers over the side of his head, across the top of his ear.

“No, I can’t….I won’t be the reason you and Elsa….” he said shaking his head.

Chris put both hands on the sides of Tom’s face and made him look at him.

“This is my decision, my choice, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but……”

“No buts,” he interrupted him.

“I don’t want to keep denying my love for you just because I’m afraid of what’s going to happen. Will you be with me, stay with me even if no one understands or accepts us?”

He could see the thoughts running through Tom’s mind and he was afraid he would tell him no. But then the happiest smile came over him.

“Yes, Chris, I will. I love you so much.”

Chris’s heart finally felt content. This was what he needed but had denied himself for so long.

“I love you too Tom.”

He grabbed onto his friend’s shoulders, rolling, so he could be over him. Lowering his lips, he brushed them against the other man’s, feeling a tingle run down his spine. Then he possessed the wet entrance completely, sliding his tongue everywhere, feeling the hard body under him melting into his touch. Tom’s hands gripped his waist, small moans escaping them both. He could feel his shirt being lifted and moved up just enough for it to come off before pressing back down to the hot form on the bed.

He rubbed his erection against Tom’s leg and the responding gasp made him smile. His mouth left a moist trail on the way across the other man’s jaw to his neck. Chris couldn’t count the times he’d stared at this graceful part of his friend’s body, wanting to touch it. Now he groaned at finally being able to feel the silkiness against his lips. He felt the chest under his began to move faster with a sharp intake of breath.

“Do you like that?” he whispered to the other man.

“Y..yes..” came the winded reply.

The blonde licked his way down to the flat, muscular chest, tracing every line with his mouth. He stopped at a nipple, circling it, then running over it. He felt the body under him shiver with desire and Tom’s hands tangled in his hair.

“Uh, Chris…” his friend moaned making his cock twitch.

Using the palm of his hand, he started to rub along Tom’s member, feeling how hard and heavy it was. He was a little shocked at the size of him and looked up with a twinkle in his blue eyes. 

“Tell me you want me, Tom,” he said rubbing harder, circling his cock a little through the fabric.

“Yes, Chris, I want you,” he panted, moaning a little, one hand grabbing a fistful of the sheet.

Feeling a little satisfied, he moved back up and curled his tongue into the other man’s belly button, licking all along the soft skin. He pulled down the waistband of his pants and saw the large, swollen cock that came out. This was his first time being with another man and he was pretty sure it was Tom’s too, but he knew what to do. He just hoped he would enjoy it as much as regular sex.

He started nervously, running his tongue along the vein on the bottom of the hard member in his hands. The taste was musky and hot and sent lust shooting through him. He could hear the gasping and moans above him and that added to his passion. Chris pulled the other man’s pants off the rest of the way and went back to his position between his friend’s legs. Tom looked down at him with hooded eyes and he smiled back at him, causing the thinner man to grin in return. He always told him that his smile was contagious.

The blonde started to lick the shaft, going all the way to the top and swirling around the head before going back down. He could feel the hips under him fighting to keep from bucking up, wanting to be inside him. That was something he wasn’t too sure about, but opened wide and let the head slip past his lips. His mouth was already full and he was only able to go down a little before it was stretched as far as he could go.

“Oh my god, yes!”

He did what he could with his mouth and brought a hand over to stroke the part he couldn’t take in. The body under him twitched and panted, encouraging him to continue. He glanced up and could see Tom’s eyes were closed and desire showing in the flush of his cheeks. It made him want to see that look while his cock was buried deep inside him. He felt pre-cum leak out of him just thinking about it.

“Chris, oh….Chris,” he cried out, cumming into the blonde’s mouth.

The bigger man tried to swallow it all, but couldn’t. It went everywhere and made a mess. Grinning sheepishly, he reached over and picked up his shirt, cleaning them off before throwing it back on the floor. He moved back to kiss his friend, the saltiness of his release still on his lips. Tom didn’t seem to mind, kissing him back just as hard.

“I want you. Tell me you want me to fuck you,” he said softly, stroking Tom’s hair.

“Yes, fuck me, Chris,” Tom replied quietly, approval in his eyes.

He kissed him again, before rising and turning him over. Chris took his pants off and grabbed the lotion, coating himself before rubbing it along Tom’s ass crack. He put more on his fingers and and slid against the other man’s entrance. He could feel his body tense but he kept stroking until he was used to it. Then he pushed into the rough hole, the tight muscles sucking his fingers in. He started to fuck him with his hand, slowly, loosening the whole tunnel. His cock was straining, wanting to be inside and he rocked his hips, causing it to glide against Tom’s thigh. He moaned at the friction and added two more fingers, stretching the other man. He heard a gasp but soon the body under him was meeting the thrusts of his hand, wanting more. Quickly he switched with his cock, sliding in easily with all the lotion and stretching.

A groan came from his friend at the filling of his ass with a pulsing member. Chris started to move inside him, loving the tight, slippery heat. He gripped the slender hips and increased the speed of his motions.

“Yes, Chris, fuck me hard!”

“Oh, Tom,” he moaned, his words driving him crazy.

He picked up intensity, slamming against the smooth bottom, his balls slapping up onto Tom’s. The pale skin of the other man’s ass was turning a light shade of pink from the force of his thrusts.

“You feel so good!” he cried out, shooting into the body he violated.

The other man shuddered as he felt the hot sperm running into his ass. Chris pulled out and sat back, letting Tom turn over. He positioned himself over him, kissing him again.

“Did you like that?”

Tom nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

Chris lay next to him, his body and heart satisfied, but his conscious nagging at him. He knew he was making the right decision, but it was going to be a long, ugly fight. The other man seemed to read his mind and cuddled next to him.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Chris looked down at him.

“I’m choosing the love of my life, how can that be a mistake?”

Tom smiled at him happily.

“You mean that?”

“Of course.”

In a few minutes they were asleep, happy in each other’s arms.


End file.
